Kristen Gregory
Kristen Gregory is the smartest and the sportiest girl in the Pretty Committee , and at OCD. She is the best soccer player at OCD, as she is the captain of the girl's team called the Sirens. She lives in an apartment, has a scholarship at OCD, and is considered "poor" by the PC (Pretty Committee), even though she is middle class. Her "friends" only think of her as poor because they are rich and she isn't. Her parents are very strict, and practically in the whole series she has to do everything behind their backs. Kristen isn't given that much importance in the series until P.S. I Loathe You. Appearance Kristen is described as having dirty blond hair and aqua eyes that go navy when she's mad. She dresses in the dowdy church clothes that her mom makes her wear, but when in public, she changes into something cooler or sexier, usually a PC hand-me-down. Personality Kristen is considered the second nicest of the PC, after Claire. She isn't as rich as most of the PC are and the only reason she can go to OCD is because of a scholarship, which forces Kristen to work even harder for her straight A's. Kristen is an obedient and good student, and one of her hobbies are crossword puzzles. There was also a time when she spoke using word jumbles. Another of Kristen's hobbies is soccer. She loves sports and is the captain of the OCD Sirens. She likes soccer so much that she even named her smart cat "Beckham" after the English player David Beckham. She loves running and is the fastest in OCD. It is suspected that her favorite color is green, because her room is described as being accentuated with a lot of green decorations. She thrives so well in school that when the PC got expelled she got them back in by writing an essay. Family Kristen's family is a middle-class family live in an apartment. Her mother is a nurse, while her father is an ex-rich art dealer. Her father is known for looking for new job opportunities, dragging the rest of the family into debt occassionally. Kristen's mother is very strict with Kristen, telling her that she isn't allowed to shave, put on make-up, and always choosing clothes for Kristen from second-hand stores. Also, Kristen must get good grades, in order for her to not get scolded by her mother and losing her scholarship at OCD. Kristen also has a white persian cat named Beckham, who she loves dearly. Kristens family is ideal other than the fact that whenever she goes to school she has to change into cool ''clothes in the Block's Range Rover. The Series [[The Clique|''The Clique]] Kristen is introduced as the strict-family, sports-loving girl who is "smart, hardworking, sporty, and willing to insult you to tears faster than you can say 'my haircut isn't ugly'". We also find out she is poor, thanks to a plan Claire put to work trying to get even with Massie . ''Best Friends For Never'' Kristen and Dylan like the same guy: Derrick Harrington , or as the PC calls him, Derrington. Kristen is willing to do anything to get him, even though she barely knows him. She ends up getting used by Derrick who was trying to get closer to Massie. Dylan and her are in good terms at the end of the bookand Kemp Hurley starts to catch her eye. ''Revenge of the Wannabes'' Alicia is tired of being the beta, so she decides to make a Clique of her own with Olivia Ryan . Kristen is doubtful with who she will stay, but ends up staying with Massie, which she joins teams to design the school's new uniform. At Alicia's wannabe clique, she is replaced by Kori Gedman . ''Invasion of the Boy Snatchers'' When Alicia's cousin, Nina Callas , arrives from Spain to Westchester, Kristen and Dylan immediately adore her. This may be due to the fact that Nina complemented Kristen's short-as-a-boy's hair and her "toned and sexy" legs. After a bet with Dylan and Nina, she goes to the Lovestruck Dance with Kemp Hurley, even though she doesn't have feelings for him after all. She goes with him only because she eventally finds out that he is a perv and will definately help her to win the bet. But after Nina steals her Puma sneakers and her bike lock, she ends up disliking her just like the rest of the PC. Then when Massie leads the Pretty Committee to scaring Nina away Kristen finally gets her stuff back. ''The Pretty Committee Strikes Back'' OCD is joining with Briarwood to go camping to Lake Placid. The girls are all excited that they're going to go with the boys, but Kristen can't go because the trip is too expensive for her. At the end, though, she ends up sneaking to the camp. She was expelled, along with the rest of the PC for running after Dylan,who sees her mom snuggling with their teacher, Mr. Myner. Devastated that she has no scholarship, Kristen begs Mr. Myner to change his mind, and Alicia threatens to sue. ''Dial L for Loser'' The PC jets off to LA to film a movie, but Kristen's parents don't let her so she is forced to stay home. Massie suspects Kristen for going out with Derrick Harrington, Massie's boyfriend back home in Westchester, behind her back, but eventually she decides otherwise. Kristen, home alone in Westchester, writes an essay that she sends to the schoolboard. They read it and let the PC back into school after being expelled. [[It's Not Easy Being Mean|''It's Not Easy Being Mean ]] Since the Pretty Committee was let back into OCD, the principal makes them join the soccer team. Kristen is extremely frustrated because the PC can't play any sort of sport, and are making the team lose. Luckily, they get kicked off the team. The clique is also trying to find the hidden key to "the room" that eighth-grade alpha Skye Hamilton and her clique, The DSL Daters, own. It's really just the unused storm cellar. Sadly, Claire is kicked out. But, she and Layne finally find it and bribe the PC for it. The PC goes for the bribe and finally gets "the room", as well as accepting Claire back into the PC. [[Sealed with a Diss |''Sealed with a Diss]] Kristen and the rest of the PC are invited to Skye Hamilton's Famous Couples end-of the-year party, but they all have to have dates, or else they must wear pacifiers to the party. In the secret room, a secret camera was hidden in the "Share Bear" in one of the boys' classes, and it reveals that a boy named Griffin Hastings loves The Notebook, Kristen's favorite book. So Kristen goes with Griffin, who lied about liking The Notebook. They go as Chuckie and the bride of Chuckie, and he dumps Kristen (along with the other Briarwood boys dumping their PC girlfriends) for being so weird and obsessing over The Notebook. ''The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen Kristen is stuck home all alone during the summer, so she tutors Dune Baxter's little sister, Ripple (who wants to be like Massie ) for back-to-school money. Now that the PC knows she's poor, she is known for wearing a lot of H&M. Kristen starts to have feelings for Dune, who got kicked out of his surfing camp for surfing at night, so she hangs out with him. The Witty Committee (a committee Kristen secretly organized and is alpha of while Layne Abeley is the beta) help her get Skye Hamilton, Dune's supposed crush, away from Dune by filling the Country Club pool Dune was teaching her how to swim in with Jell-O. Dune and Kristen start liking each other. At the end of the book, Dune promises he'll be back by October. And Kristen finally rides the wave of first love. [[Bratfest at Tiffany's|''Bratfest at Tiffany's' ']] Kristen gets upset when Massie announces the boyfast because she's still in summer-love with Dune, who is on a heart-shaped island in the Pacific with no cell reception. In order to keep Massie from snatching Dune's shark tooth necklace he gave her, she lies and says Ripple made it. Massie isn't pleased with Kristen's "Blue Crush" makeover, but she gets over it. [[P.S. I Loathe You|''P.S. I Loathe You ]] The boyfast is over, so Kristen is allowed to hang out with Dune, who has returned from the Pacific. Kristen is supposed to set up Massie with Dempsey Solomon, her soccer-and-theater-loving crush who lives in Kristen's apartment building. However, she's also supposed to set Layne up with Dempsey. In the end, it is revealed that Dempsey likes Kristen, and Kristen, even though she tries not to, falls for him. Massie finds out about the Witty Committee and Kristen liking Dempsey and kicks her out of the PC. Dune comes back after dumping her, and Kris dosen't know what to do so she uses the standard "Bad Sushi" excuse to get out of choosing. Boys R Us Kristen tries to explain that she likes Dempsey, but Massie and Layne get mad at her and form an alliance. Kristen joins Alicia's boy-girl clique, the Soul M8s, which fails. In the end of the book, Claire reunites the clique and Kristen is now allowed to safely go out with Dempsey. My Little Phony Kristen likes one of Landon's ninth-grade friends now, and has dumped Dempsey Solomon after Massie's need to "upgrade" to ninth-graders. At the end, it is revealed that Massie's parents are now broke and Massie's credit card is denied. Todd Lyons tells Kristen and the rest of the PC, but they don't believe the rumor, even though it is true. Eventually they learn the truth. [[A Tale of Two Pretties|''A Tale of Two Pretties]] Kristen knows Massie is now poor and helps her find some in-season 50% off BCBG booties at Marshall's in order to teach her how to shop middle-class style. Kristen finds out on Christmas Day that she was accepted to the soccer sisters, an elite traveling soccer team, and decides to tell her friends at the end of the book. They are very happy for her and tell her so. Alicia says she has never seen Kristen crying so hard because Massie is leaving for Britain. It seems as though she still has a tiny crush on Dempsey when he comes to her door Christmas morning. Relationships Massie Block- Massie and Kristen are very good friends. Massie and Kristen's only main fight was when Kristen dated Dempsey. Kristen also took Alicia's side instead of Massie's in Boys R Us. Kristen often helps Massie with her homework. Love Life Derrington: At the beginning of the series, she has a crush on Derrington, and so does Dylan. They fight and try to win Derrick over. At first, it seems as if he likes Kristen, but it turns out he was only using her to get closer to Massie. In Dial L For Loser, Massie suspects that Derrington might be cheating on her with Kristen, but she later dubs it as a ridiculous idea. Kemp: She has no romantic feelings for him at all. She went to the Lovestruck dance with him to see if she could win a bet that Nina Callas, Dylan, and her had made. To win the bet, Kemp and her had to lip-kiss in order to recieve three pairs of boots that Nina had brought from Spain. Dune: Dune Baxter is a middle class surfer who met Kristen when she tutored his little sister, Ripple. Kristen likes him, but so does the ultra alpha, Skye Hamilton. Kristen recruits the help of the Witty Committee, a committee including complete LBRs to help her win Dune over. Since Layne is part of the WC, she makes a deal with Kristen: she helps her win Dune, and Kristen has to help Layne win Dempsey Solomon . Skye is planning to take Dune to a pool, where she wants to kiss him. However, the WC fills the pool with Jell-O and Skye, oblivious to this, dives into the pool. Dune witnesses all that, and at first it seems as if he is mad at Kristen. But then he goes to her house, tells her he likes her, gives her his shark tooth necklace, and kisses her. He says good-bye to her because he is leaving to the Pacific Islands for the rest of the summer. Kristen is willing to wait for him, but when she returns to school, she starts crushing on Dempsey. Dune breaks-up with her because he suspects of Dempsey's and Kristen's feelings. Dempsey: Massie and Layne fight over who will stay with Dempsey, but he ends up liking Kristen since they both like soccer and are next-door neighbors. They date secretly until Kristen has the courage to tell Massie and Layne, who are temporally mad at her. In These Boots Are Made For Stalking , because of Massie's orders, Kristen dumps Dempsey and "upgrades" to a freshmen called Scott. In A Tale of Two Pretties , though, it is hinted that she still has feelings for Dempsey. Trivia *She is captain of the Sirens, OCD's soccer team *She has a tendency to switch to the winning side in fights, but is a loyal friend. *She resides in an apartment. *She is modeled by Emily Essig in the books. *She is the delta (or fourth in command) of The Pretty Committee. *She does everything Massie asks. *She has a pet cat named Beckham. Gallery ThumbnailCA13VM2J.jpg Kristen5.jpg CSC Kristen.jpg Original kristen.jpg K,og.jpg Kristen and dylan.PNG Ladfjeoa.jpg Kaldmfoejfoq3efnhgvaeklnv.jpg Jjlok;.jpg Aldjfa;lds.jpg Nkjlhklilil.jpg ThumbnailCACTX87X.jpg ThumbnailCAP0MWYC.jpg Thumbnailo009.jpg Thumbnailkoo.jpg The pretty committee 1.jpg Cliqueies.jpg kristen 1.jpg kristen 2.jpg kristen alicia dylan.jpg ThumbnailCAL22HX5.jpg ThumbnailCAEP41EK.jpg ThumbnailCANVCSUW.jpg Dylan kristen.jpg Clique phone call.jpg ThumbnailCACJT7CJ.jpg Kbs.jpg kristen and dylan.PNG|Kristen (left) and Dylan (right)'s graphic novel counterparts Category:Characters in the Clique series Category:Pretty Committee Members Category:Soccer player Category:Octavian Country Day Category:OCD Sirens Category:The Clique series Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Issues Category:Female Characters Category:MUCK girls Category:Main Page Category:OCD Girls Category:The Pretty Committee Category:Alphas Category:The Gregory Family Category:Jealousy